Blissful Days
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Sequel to Innocent Love. Hunter decides he wants to spend the rest of his life with Sparkle and their two month old daughter Serena. (Not my best summary!)
1. A Favour

**17th SR fic! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Favor**_ (Yes, I know this chapter isn't very long. I'm not really the best at writing long chapters...)

* * *

Princess Sparkle awoke and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She then looked over at the cot next to her bed and smiled. Just then, she heard the door open. She turned to see her boyfriend, Hunter Steele.

"Is she still asleep?" Hunter asked his girlfriend quietly, grinning.

Sparkle got out of bed and nodded. "Yep. She didn't even wake up once." She then smiled at Hunter and they walked towards the cot. In there, sleeping peacefully, was their two-month-old daughter Serena.

"Aww, she's been really good lately." Hunter said, putting his arm around Sparkle. who nodded in agreement.

"I've been glad to get some more sleep the past few nights." Sparkle told him.

"Me too." Hunter replied. "And luckliy enough, Buguese Jr. and his Invectid army haven't been attacking lately too, so I'm able to be with you two."

Sparkle nestled her head on his shoulder. "Hunter, I couldn't be more happier..."

"Me too. How lucky am I to have ended up with such a beautiful girl like you?" Hunter said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh Hunter, you've said that so many times..." Sparkle sighed happily.

Suddenly, they heard a small noise. They looked closer towards Serena's cot. Baby Serena opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "I think we may have-" Hunter was then interrupted by Serena, who started crying.

Sparkle walked over to her cot and picked her up carefully, holding her so that her head rested on her shoulder. She then gently rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'd better feed her." She told Hunter.

"Do you want me to go and get a bottle?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. It's in the kitchen somewhere." Sparkle answered, as Hunter rushed out of the room. Sparkle walked over and sat on her bed. She then laid Serena down in her arms, but she was still crying. The teenage mother sighed. "I know, you're hungry, aren't you? Daddy's just getting you a bottle and then Mommy will feed you." She told her daughter.

Hunter soon returned holding a baby bottle filled with milk. He then handed it to Sparkle. Serena soon stopped crying as Sparkle began feeding her.

Later, after having breakfast, Hunter and Sparkle, along with Serena. walked into the training room where Igneous and Lumen were sitting at the table playing cards. Lumen turned around as they approached. "Ah, there you are." He said with a grin. He then turned his attention to Serena, who was staring at him. "And how's my cute little niece doing today?" He said, lighty poking her on the nose.

Sparkle smiled. "She's fine. By the way, Hunter and I need a favor."

"Of course, I'll do anything." Lumen said.

"Sparkle and I are going out to eat tonight..." Hunter began.

"...and we wanted to ask if you would babysit Serena for us while we're gone!" Sparkle said, completing the sentence cheerfully.

Lumen froze at this. "Oh...um...well...I..uh..."

"Will you?" Sparkle asked her brother.

Lumen began to get nervous. "But I'm not sure if I..."

"Pretty please, Lumen! You are her uncle after all!" Sparkle pleaded.

Lumen let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll be happy to do it! You can count on me!"

"Are you sure we can count on him to look after our daughter?" Hunter whispered to Sparkle.

"Oh Hunter, of course we can!" Sparkle whispered back.

"I don't know, it's just that Lumen can sometimes be...you know..." Hunter said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lumen will take good care of her!" Sparkle reassured him.

"Is something wrong?" Lumen asked, looking curious.

"Huh? No, no of course not." Hunter said, nervously.

"Good." Lumen replied.

8 Hours Later, Hunter and Sparkle were busy getting ready to go out. In her room, Sparkle was brushing her hair while Serena was sitting in her playpen. The little red-head then looked up at her mother. Sparkle soon finished and turned to see her daughter staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she cooed, walking over to her. She picked her up and then smiled at her. "Let's go find Daddy, shall we?"

Hunter was in the training room patiently waiting. He then turned to Lumen who was chatting to Igneous. "Hey Lumen."

The prince turned to face the red-haired Spider Rider. "What is it?"

"You know what to do, right?" Hunter questioned him.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid, I am capable of taking care of my niece. Lumen answered back.

"OK, I'm just making sure!" Hunter said with a smirk.

Soon, Sparkle came downstairs holding Serena. "Sorry I took so long!" She called.

"No problem, my love." Hunter said to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sparkle smiled. She was wearing a aqua dress that just about covered her knees. She then walked over to Lumen and carefully placed Serena in his arms.

"Are you two leaving now?" The prince asked.

"We will. Before that..." Sparkle began. "...I need to run everything past you."

Lumen cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Say what?"

"Never mind. So anyway, is Corona in the kitchen right now?" Sparkle asked Igneous.

"I believe so." Igneous replied. "I think she said she was going to help by preparing a bottle for Serena."

Sparkle nodded. "OK, that's good, so if-"

"Did someone call me?" Corona interupted, emerging from the kitchen.

"No, no one called you, but have you got a bottle prepared for Serena?" Sparkle asked her.

"Oh that, I'm just doing it right now, it shouldn't take long." Corona replied. "Oh yeah, you and Hunter are going out to eat, aren't you?"

"Yep." Sparkle said. She then turned back to her brother. "So before we go...if Serena gets hungry, just give her a bottle, if she gets sleepy then just take her upstairs to her cot, but make sure you stay and see falls asleep straight away or not, and finally-"

"Are you done yet, chatterbox?" Igneous interrupted, grinning.

"No!" Sparkle said back to him. "OK, where was I? Oh yes, I was gonna say that if Serena gets fussy-"

"I should take her for a walk?" Lumen asked, interupting her again.

"Yes, but only around the castle." Sparkle replied.

"Don't worry sis, I've pretty much got every detail, you and Hunter should go now and have a good time." Lumen told her, patting her head quickly.

Sparkle nodded and then she looked at Serena. "Mommy and Daddy are going out now, sweetie, we'll miss you, yes we will!" she spoke to her daughter, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. Serena responded by gurgling happliy.

"She's just so cute when she does that..." Lumen said.

"I'll say." Hunter said to the prince. He then turned his attention to Serena. "See you later, my little angel." He also kissed her cheek. "Shall we go then?" He asked Sparkle.

Sparkle nodded, as they began to exit the room. "Have a good time, you two!" Lumen said.

"We will!" Hunter and Sparkle said together waving back.

* * *

_**R & R!**_


	2. A Babysitting Disaster?

_**Chapter 2: A Babysitting Disaster?**_

* * *

It had been 45 minutes since Hunter and Sparkle went out. Lumen, Serena, Igneous and Corona were still in the training room. At the moment, Lumen was playing Go Fish with Igneous. He was holding Serena in one arm and using the other to play.

"Do you have any sevens?" Lumen asked Igneous, staring at his cards.

"Go fish." Igneous replied.

Corona walked over to them. "Prince Lumen, aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"

"I am...while playing cards!" Lumen answered with a smirk.

Serena looked up at her uncle and then she began to cry. Lumen put his cards down right away and stood up from his chair. He then held Serena so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Shh, please don't cry..." He spoke to her, gently rubbing her back.

"She won't stop if you ask her to." Corona told him. "She probably needs feeding." She then headed for the kitchen.

"I'll go and help you." Igneous said, following her.

Later, after being fed, Serena was sitting on her playmat in the corner of the training room. Around her there was a green blanket that was folded up, a rattle and something else. Lumen was sitting nearby watching over her. Corona soon walked over. "At least she's much happier now."

Lumen nodded. "You're right. And I thought I couldn't do it, but now, I think I'm actually enjoying it."

The two Spider Riders watched as Serena grabbed a strange looking toy and began waving it around. She then began giggling. Igneous soon came back into the room and saw the little two-month-old, who looked up at him. "Hello, you little cutie." Igneous cooed at her, lightly poking her nose. Serena giggled even more. "What do you have there?" Igneous looked at the object she was holding.

Magma soon came downstairs looking fed up. "Has anyone seen my manacle?"

"You lost your manacle?" Igneous questioned.

"Yeah, I've been looking everywhere for it." Magma replied.

"And just how did you lose it?" Lumen asked.

Magma thought for a moment. "Well, as far as I can remember, last night Hunter and I were playing cards, when I threw my hands up..."

"Maybe it came off?" Corona said.

"Yeah, that's it! It must have!" Magma declared.

Igneous knelt down and looked closely at the "toy" Serena was holding. He then watched as she attempted to put it in her mouth. "Uhh...Magma?"

"What's wrong?" Magma asked the Arachnian knight in wonder.

"I think I've found your manacle..." Igneous said nervously, pointing.

"Huh?" Magma said, approaching Serena. He then stared for a few seconds. "Oh, so she's trying to eat my manacle..." Then he realised the problem. "AHH! THAT IS MY MANACLE SHE'S TRYING TO EAT!"

"Relax, she's not gonna eat it!" Corona told him. "She doesn't even have any teeth!"

"Yeah, but still!" Magma said. "Give that back!" He then said to Serena. But the little infant just stared at him. "Don't you give me that...that...cutesy look, hand it over!" He then realised that he was now shouting at her. "...please?" He changed his tone so that he sounded calmer.

"I'll handle this, Magma." Lumen said. He carefully got a hold of Magma's manacle and gently tried to pull it out of Serena's mouth. "Serena...Magma needs his manacle back...oh wait who am I kidding, she won't do that, she's only a baby!" He then said to himself.

Serena eventually let him take it. "That's a good girl." He then handed it over to Magma, who suddenly recoiled in horror.

"Eww, it's got drool all over it!" Magma. dropped it on the floor in shock.

Corona, Lumen and Igneous sighed. "And I thought I was the dramatic one..." Lumen said.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it off for you, Magma." Corona reassured him, picking his manacle up.

Magma then sniffed the air. "This stinks!"

"I said I'll clean it!" Corona said.

"Uh, no I mean it really smells around here." Magma told her, still sniffing.

Lumen picked up Serena and sniffed around her. "Yep. It's definately Serena.

"She needs her diaper changed, right?" Corona asked.

Lumen nodded. "Well in that case...here." He handed Serena over to Corona.

"Do I have to?" Corona questioned.

"Please? I really don't think I could handle...the mess." Lumen explained, shuddering at the thought of it.

Corona let out a long sigh. "Fine, I'll change her then..."

"Ahem." Magma said, clearing his throat.

"...as soon as I wipe her drool off his manacle." Corona finished her sentence, pointing directly at Magma. She walked into the kitchen and put Magma's manacle down on the counter. She then went over to the table and carefully placed Serena on the there. She grabbed a towel and wiped the droll off the manacle. After that, she left the kitchen and gave Magma his manacle back. She then re-entered the kitchen and grabbed a changing bag that was in the corner of the room. She took a changing mat and placed it on the table. She then picked up Serena and placed her on the mat. The little baby giggled and kicked her legs in the air. Corona smiled at her. "Its time to change your diaper." She cooed.

Back in the training room...

"Honestly, what baby would try to eat a manacle, huh?" Magma said to Lumen and Igneous.

"She does have a name!" Igneous reminded him.

"I know that!" Magma retorted.

"Besides, she's only two months old. Of course she'll do things like that." Lumen said in a calm tone.

Corona soon returned with Serena. "OK, she's done now." She handed her back to Lumen.

"Thank you, Coro-OUCH!" Lumen shierked as Serena pulled on his hair.

Igneous and Magma couldn't help but laugh, but Lumen just glared at them. "It's not funny! That hurt!" The prince looked down at Serena, who stared back at him. "Awww, I could never get angry with you..." He then held her close to his chest and hugged her.

"D'awwww..." Igneous and Magma said together, pulling weird faces.

"Hey guys, come outside, quickly!" Corona called.

"What is it?" Lumen asked.

"Just come quickly!" Corona answered.

Igneous and Magma rushed out of the room while Lumen walked over to the corner and put Serena down on her playmat. "I'll be right back." He told her before rushing off to join the others.

Outside on the balcony, Corona, Igneous and Magma looked down. "Wow...what...is...going on?" Magma asked.

"I have no idea..." Corona replied, gaping at the sight.

The three Spider Riders watched as two men at the castle town started doing some very weird dancing in the middle of a huge crowd. Lumen soon came outside. "What's going on?"

"You've gotta check this out!" Magma said to him.

Lumen looked down. His eyes then widened. "What in the name of Oracle are they doing!?"

"I know it's funny, right?" Magma was laughing now.

Lumen just glared at him. No it's not, it's completely childish!" He then turned to the door. "I'm going back to my job." He walked back inside. Once he was back inside the training room, he turned to where Serena was, but suddenly his eyes widened in horror: she wasn't there! "Oh no..." He gasped under his breath. "HELP! CORONA! IGNEOUS! MAGMA!" He immediately went into panic.

"My prince, what's wrong?" Igneous came rushing back in, along with Corona and Magma.

"Serena's gone missing!" Lumen yelled.

"Oh no!" Corona gasped.

"I leave her alone for a few minutes, I come back and she's gone!" Lumen yelled even more.

"You should know better than to leave a two-month-old baby all by herself, sire!" Igneous told the shocked prince.

"I know. I'm such an idiot!" Lumen said.

"Don't say that!" Corona told him.

"But it's true! Sparkle and Hunter trusted me to look after her and if they find out, they'll probably never trust me to babysit again!" Lumen exclaimed, almost in tears.

"Just calm down, prince! We'll help you find her." Magma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Right!" Lumen declared. "Igneous, you search in the kitchen, Magma, you search outside and Corona, you come with me to search down the hall. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The three Spider Riders responded. They all split up and began searching.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Sparkle were at one of Arachna's most popular restaurant. "Hunter, this is the tastiest meal I've ever eaten!" Sparkle said, happily taking another bite.

"I'm glad you're liking it." Hunter responded. He then thought for a moment. "Don't you think we should check to see if everything's alright at home?"

"Oh Hunter, I'm sure Lumen's doing a great job with Serena." Sparkle reassured him, taking another bite.

Hunter pouted at his girlfriend. Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Oh alright!" She pressed a button on her manacle.

Back at Arachna Castle, Lumen and Corona frantically searched down the hall, opening storage room doors. "Serena!" Lumen called.

"Where are you, Serena!?" Corona also called. She opened another storage closet. "She's not in here..."

Lumen also opened another storage closet. "She's not in here either..." Lumen sighed. He then ran off when he heard a rustling sound.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Corona called to him.

"I heard something!" Lumen called back. Once he got to a corner, he stopped to catch his breath. A shadowed figure soon emerged and crept up behind him. Lumen turned to see who it was. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed. He fell to the ground in shock.

"Prince Lumen, are you OK?" A voice said.

Lumen sat up and groaned. He then looked up. "Magma!? It's you!?"

Magma was confused. "Well then who was you expecting it to be?"

"Any luck?" Lumen asked.

"I looked everywhere outside, and I couldn't find her." Magma answered.

Lumen sighed. "This is very very-" He was interrupted by a beeping sound on his manacle. He then tapped a button.

"Lumen?" A voice said from the manacle.

"Sparkle!" Lumen said in joy.

"How's everything at home?" Sparkle asked.

"Everything's...great!" Lumen responded nervously.

"Is Serena behaving herself? Sparkle said, with a happy tone in her voice.

"She...sure is! She's behaving...like a perfect little angel!" Lumen said quickly, sounding even more nervous.

"Can I talk to her?" Sparkle asked.

"Can I too?" Hunter's voice was then heard from the manacle.

Lumen froze at this question. "Uh...she's...ermm...sleeping somewhere...no...I mean she's sleeping...in your room!"

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound very convincing." Hunter said, beginning to get suspicious.

"OK OK, you got me! I'm...uh...holding her right now and she's awake!" Lumen replied.

"Oh well why didn't you say so!" Sparkle said. "Serena, it's Mommy!"

Lumen had to think fast. "Ga ga goo!" He mimed a baby noise. "That means "Hi Mommy!" He spoke in his normal voice.

"Wait, that doesn't sound like Serena at all..." Hunter was now suspicious.

"Uh oh..." Lumen began to panic. "Uh...I've got to go now! Bye Sparkle, bye Hunter!" He quickly pressed a button to shut off the comunication.

At the restaurant...

"Something's definately not right!" Hunter told Sparkle. "We've got to get home now!"

"And fast!" Sparkle said, nodding in agreement. They both hurried out of the restaurant.

Back at Arachna Castle...

"Aargh! What do I do!?" Lumen yelled, panicking even more.

Igneous came running. "She's not in the kitchen, sire!"

Lumen fell to his knees. "I can't believe I've blown such a big responsibillty! I can't even look after my own niece!"

"We will find her! Don't worry, we'll keep looking for you!" Magma reassured him.

But just as he and Igneous began to search again, Hunter and Sparkle returned. "We're back!" Sparkle called.

Lumen shot his head up. "Damn! They're back!" He then turned to Igneous and Magma. "Hurry! Find Serena!"

Igneous and Magma began to rush off.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry?" Hunter came up to them. The two men stopped.

"Hunter!" Magma said. "How was the restaurant?"

"It was good." Hunter asked. "But that's not what I'm concerned about. He then turned to Lumen.

"There you are, Lumen." Sparkle walked over to him. "Wait, where's Serena? You said you were holding her."

"Uh...well..." Lumen spoke.

Hunter glared at him. "Where's our daughter?!"

Lumen sighed. "OK that's it. I cannot tell a lie. Here's the truth...Serena is-"

"Prince Lumen!" A voice called.

Hunter, Lumen and Sparkle turned around to see Corona running towards them. Lumen's eyes suddenly lit up: Serena was in her arms!

"Here she is!" Corona said. Lumen sighed in relief.

"Serena!" Sparkle cried. Corona handed the little baby to her.

"She's just fine." Corona said. "No worries at all!"

"Yeah...no worries." Lumen said.

"You made us worried, Lumen! You made us rush back home for nothing!" Hunter complained.

"I'm sorry, you two." Lumen bowed his head in shame. "You know in future...maybe you should ask Corona to babysit Serena."

"But why?" Sparkle asked in wonder. "Was there a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle the stress of it." Lumen explained. "It's bad enough that she went missing-"

"She went missing!?" Hunter said, getting furious.

"Yes! But Corona managed to find her!" Lumen said, trying to calm him down.

Hunter turned to Sparkle. "You see?! I told you we couldn't trust him!"

"Take it easy, Hunter! At least he told us the truth!" Sparkle said. "All that matters is that Serena is safe and sound."

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Lumen asked his sister in hope.

"You were never going to be in trouble, Lumen. People do make mistakes." Sparkle told him. "So would you want to babysit Serena again or are you gonna give up with it already?"

Lumen thought for a moment. He then looked at Serena, who had now fallen asleep in Sparkle's arms. "You know what, I will be glad too."

"Are you sure?" Hunter whispered in Sparkle's ear.

"Yes!" Sparkle whispered back. She then turned back to her brother. "So, are you available to babysit tomorrow night?"

Lumen nodded. "Absolutely, sis! I'll do my best!"

* * *

**_R & R!_**


	3. Engagement

_**Chapter 3: Engagement **_

* * *

Two days after Lumen did his second task of babysitting, Hunter and Sparkle had taken Serena out for a walk. After 15 minutes of walking they stopped to take a break. They were now sitting on a hill.

"Man, after only 15 minutes of walking, you'd think I'd still be able to feel my legs!" Hunter said, laying down.

"You mean you're still not used to walking this far?" Sparkle questioned.

"I haven't fought invectids for days and I also haven't been training lately." Hunter let out a yawn and stretched his legs.

Sparkle sighed and looked down at Serena who was staring right at Hunter, giggling. "Yes, Daddy is silly isn't he?" She cooed. Serena then held her arms out making a noise. Sparkle noticed right away. "Oh, you want to go to Daddy?" She raised an eyebrow at Hunter, who looked like he was going to sleep. "Hunter, I hope you're not going to take a nap!"

Hunter's eyes snapped open. "Huh, what? No, I'm not napping, I'm resting my eyes!" He then noticed Serena.

"Your daughter wants you to hold her." Sparkle told him.

"Well, I can't say no to that." Hunter said, as Sparkle handed Serena to him. "Hello, my little angel." He smiled at the little red-head. He then looked over at his girlfriend. "Hey Sparkle..."

"What is it?" Sparkle asked.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time now..." Hunter said nervously.

"Really? What is it? You can ask me anything." Sparkle said, sitting closer to him.

Hunter's lip quivered. "Uh...I...um...er...on second thoughts, I'll wait until we get home."

"Alright, that's fine. You can ask me when you're ready to." Sparkle smiled, standing up.

"Are we going now?" Hunter wondered, also standing up.

"Yeah, I think Serena will need to be put to bed, she's looking tired already." Sparkle looked at Serena, who was yawning.

Hunter looked down at his daughter. "Yeah, she sure does." He gently kissed Serena's head.

They carefully walked down the hill and began their journey home.

15 Minutes Later...

Once they were finally home, the first place they went was the traning room. But no one was around. "I wonder where everyone is?" Sparkle said, looking amazed.

"Maybe they're all upstairs." Hunter suggested.

"Probably. So anyway Hunter, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Sparkle asked.

Hunter turned to face her. "Hmm? Oh yeah! Sparkle, I wanted...to ask you...if-"

"Ah, you're back!" A voice said.

"Hi, Lumen." Sparkle greeted.

The prince came downstairs smiling. He then turned his attention to a sleepy-looking Serena. "Aww, someone's looking tired.

"Do you want me to put her to bed?" Hunter asked Sparkle.

After Sparkle nodded, Hunter carefully walked upstairs to Sparkle's room. Once he was there, he placed Serena in her cot. When the two-month-old eventually fell asleep, Hunter sighed. "Man, I wish I could have been brave enough to ask Sparkle...why can't I do it? Why? I don't usually act like this! Not ever!" He quietly left the room. "Alright, I'll try and ask her one more time...I can do this!"

"Hunter?" A voice said.

The red-haired Spider Rider jumped. It was Corona. "Corona, you startled me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Corona quickly apologized.

"Hey, it's fine." Hunter said. He then pulled a depressed face.

"Hunter? What's the matter?" Corona asked, wondering why he looked down.

"Corona...I just can't do it..." Hunter bowed his head.

"What can't you do?" Corona wondered.

"I wanted to ask Sparkle...if...if she'd..." Hunter began to speak.

"You wanted to ask her what?" Corona put an arm around him.

"...I wanted to prop...prop...-" Hunter struggled to finish.

"Propose to her? Oh my gosh, you want to ask her to marry you!?" Corona was now surprised.

Hunter's eyes widened. "Y-yes! Exactly!"

"Oh Hunter, that's so wonderful!" Corona said, with a cheerful tone.

"But I just don't have the courage to do it...I feel so pathetic." Hunter let out a long sigh.

"Hunter. Come with me." Corona said.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Hunter asked.

"To the castle town." Corona replied, escorting him downstairs.

Later, the two friends were walking through the crowded town surrounded by numerous stalls. Corona then pointed out a stall that sold jewellery. "If you want to propose to Sparkle first of all, you'll need to buy an ring."

"You mean an engagement ring?" Hunter asked. "The Inner World actually sell those?"

"Of course the Inner World has engagement rings, silly!" Corona laughed.

"Well, that's lucky then." Hunter said.

They walked over to the jewellery stall. "Hello there." Corona greeted the man in charge of the stall.

"Hello there Corona, are you interested in buying some jewellery?" The man said.

"Actually, my friend Hunter is." Corona responded.

"Ah I see. So Hunter, buying something special for your missus?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah. I would like to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Hunter said, sounding nervous.

"Ah! You want to propose to her. A lot of men have been coming here buy engagement rings for their girlfriends! The last young man I sold an engagement ring to, his lady didn't even wanna marry him, and so he had to take it back!" The man was now laughing.

Hunter froze in shock. "She d-didn't!?"

"Hey! Don't tell him that! I think you've scared him now!" Corona scolded the man.

The man soon noticed Hunter's petrified expression. "Oh goodness me, I am so sorry! I sometimes get carried away when I have a customer and I end up using my sense of humour!"

"Wow, I can see why." Hunter muttered under his breath. "So anyway, which of these rings do you recommend?" He looked at the rows of sparkling rings.

"How about this one?" The man picked up a golden ring that had a pink diamond rose on top. "This ring is the most popular one I have."

Hunter and Corona gazed at it. "Wow, it's beautiful...and perfect!" Hunter said. "I'll take it!"

"You just made the best decision ever! That'll be $50, please! The man put his hand out.

Hunter reached into his pockets and took out some money. "I only have $25." He then turned to Corona. "Hey Corona, do you have another $25? I'll promise I'll pay you back."

"Sure!" Corona took out $25 and handed it to Hunter, who then handed it to the man.

"Thankyou very much, Hunter! I hope everything works out for you!" The man put the ring into its box and then gave it to Hunter.

"Thanks a lot, sir!" Hunter waved as he and Corona began walking home.

When they got home, they went up to Hunter's room. Hunter opened the box and looked at the engagement ring. "This ring is so beautiful...it's the perfect one for Sparkle to wear on her finger!"

"So do you think you'll be able to propose to her now?" Corona asked.

"Well...no." Hunter replied.

"Oh come on Hunter, I know you can do it, just believe in yourself!" Corona reasssured him.

"No...even though I bought a ring...I still don't have the courage..." Hunter bowed his head.

"Hunter..." Corona was concerned for her Earthen friend. "...if you really love Sparkle, you'll be able to do it...you love her very much, don't you?"

Hunter nodded. "Of course I love her, it's just...I'm kinda scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Corona wondered.

"I'm scared that...she'll probably said no..." Hunter spoke softly.

"You don't know that. I'm sure she'll say yes." Corona said.

"Yeah, I guess but-" Hunter was interrputed by a knock at the door.

"Hunter? Are you in there?" It was Sparkle.

"Oh no it's Sparkle! I can't let her see the ring!" Hunter whispered to Corona.

"How about I keep it for you?" Corona asked.

"Yeah, good idea!" Hunter gave the box to Corona who hid it behind her back. "Come in, Sparkle!"

The door opened and Sparkle walked in. "There you are! Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I had to go somewhere after I put Serena to bed..." Hunter apologized.

"Where?" Sparkle asked.

"Uh...I went to the castle town.." Hunter answered nervously.

Corona walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." She then left the room.

"You could have told me! I was starting to get worried!" Sparkle told Hunter.

"I'm sorry, my love." Hunter hugged her.

"It's alright, I forgive you. So why did you go to the castle town?" Sparkle questioned.

"Oh, I just...had a look around, but I didn't find anything interesting...to buy!" Hunter saide nervously.

"Are you OK?" Sparkle asked.

"I'm fine!" Hunter said. "Let's go downstairs!" He took Sparkle's hand and they left the room together and walked downstairs. They then walked into the training room. "Man, why am I so nervous? All I have to do is get down on one knee and ask her to marry me! No wait, I have to remember what Corona said!" Hunter thought to himself. He suddenly heard Corona's words in his head:

_"If you really love Sparkle, you'll be able to do it. You love her very much don't you?"_

"...Yes! Now is the time! All I have to do is get the ring from Corona!" Hunter rushed out and ran upstairs.

"What the- Hunter, what are you doing!?" Sparkle called after him. But he was already upstairs.

Hunter ran all the way to Corona's room and knocked on the door, which soon opened. "Corona, I need the engagement ring!"

"You mean you're ready to ask Sparkle?" Corona questioned.

"Yes, I thought about what you said and I think I can finally do it!" Hunter declared.

"Of course I'll give you the ring, but there's just one problem..." Corona spoke.

"What's wrong?!" Hunter asked.

"...I lost it." Corona replied nervously.

Hunter froze in shock. "What? You...lost...the...ring? Please tell me you're joking!" He saw the box and picked it up. His eyes widened when he opened it to reveal that the ring was gone.

I'm really sorry, Hunter!" Corona apologized.

"Corona! How can you be so careless!? That engagement ring cost me $50! I needed it so I could propose to Sparkle, now what am I going to do!?" Hunter exclaimed.

"Calm down! I think I may have lost it in here somewhere!" Corona tried to calm him.

"Well then let's get looking for it, then!" Hunter said.

The two Spider Riders began searching Corona's room. They checked in draws, under Corona's bed and even Corona's wardrobe. After 5 minutes of searching, Hunter was exhausted. "Any luck, Corona?"

"Nope. How about you?" Corona asked in reply.

"Nothing!" Hunter answered. "If the ring's gone forever, then I'm blaming you!" He pointed furiously at Corona.

"Well you wanted to buy one!" Corona shouted.

"Well YOU convinced me to buy one!" Hunter shouted back.

Suddenly, the door knocked. "Come in!" Corona spoke loudly.

Sparkle walked in, looking furious. "Hunter, why did you rush off suddenly!?"

"Sorry, I...-" Hunter began.

"You've been acting strange today, what's going on?" Sparkle demanded.

"I lost something, and Corona's helping me find it!" Hunter explained.

"Nice try! You can't fool me, I know it's something else you're doing!" Sparkle snapped.

"I'm telling the truth, Sparkle! Corona lost something important that I needed!" Hunter said.

"Oh, that's it, blame me again!" Corona yelled at him.

"Because it's your fault, it's gone missing!" Hunter shouted at her.

While the two friends were arguing, Sparkle suddenly spotted something shiny on the floor. "Huh? What's this?" She picked it up. "Wow, it's beautiful...hey, is this what you two were looking for?"

"Not now, Sparkle we're-" Hunter stared in shock at what Sparkle had in her hand: it was the engagement ring!

"Uh...yeah it was! Thanks for finding it." Hunter said. Sparkle gave it back to him.

"Do you need the box, too?" Corona asked.

"No thanks, Corona...the ring is all I need." Hunter replied, looking at Sparkle.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Corona said, beaming.

Hunter nodded and signalled to her to leave the room. Corona did so. Hunter then turned back to Sparkle. "Sparkle, I'm really sorry I've haven't been myself today...I was just...well...all day I've been trying to ask you something...and I didn't have the courage to do it."

"Hunter, whatever it is you want to ask me, just go ahead and get it done." Sparkle smiled at him.

"Alright, I'm gonna come right out and say it." Hunter declared. He then took her hand. "Sparkle, the past 3 years have been absoulutely wonderful, and there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You, me, and Serena, we're practically a family, well, that's what I hope for. I want the three of us to be a family forever." He then got down on one knee and held out the engagement ring. "Princess Sparkle, will you marry me?"

Sparkle was stunned. "Hunter, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to, if you don't wanna...I won't force you to..." Hunter reassured her.

"So this explains why you went to the castle town, right? To get me this beautiful ring?" Sparkle asked.

"Yes...I bought it for you, my love..." Hunter spoke.

Sparkle smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "Oh Hunter...yes...yes of course I'll marry you!" She hugged hm tightly.

Hunter was overcome with happiness. "Sparkle...thank you...you've have officially made me the happiest guy alive!" He then took Sparkle's hand and placed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my, it's looks even more beautiful from here..." Sparkle admired the ring.

"Just like you, Sparkle..." Hunter said. "It's a perfect fit."

The now-engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, unaware that Corona had actually been eavesdropping the whole time. "Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you!"

Hunter and Sparkle suddenly broke their kiss and stared in shock. "Corona! Don't tell me were outside the whole time!?" Hunter complained.

I'm sorry, I couldn't resist listening! Shall I tell the others about your engagement?" Corona beamed.

"No! Not yet, we've only just got engaged!" Sparkle said, sounding annoyed.

"We'd rather it be a surprise." Hunter said.

"OK then, I'll keep my mouth shut, that is...if I can!" Corona said, still happy. "Now, I'd like my room back, if you don't mind!"

Hunter and Sparkle exited Corona's room. "Sorry!" they said together, as Corona closed the door. They then started walking down the hall together. Hunter looked at his fiancee and kissed her. Sparkle blushed in response.

"So Sparkle, how long do you wanna wait before we decide on when our big day's gonna be?" Hunter asked.

Sparkle thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really wanna wait for a few years, so I was thinking..."

"You were thinking what?" Hunter asked, with a grin.

"...that we should get married in 3 days time!" Sparkle finished her sentence.

"3 Days? Are you sure? You do realise that weddings take longer than that to be prepared!?" Hunter was surprised at her decision.

"I know, but knowing Lumen, he'll make preparations right away! That's what he said, before we told him that I was pregnant!"

"Well in that case, how about we announce our engagement tomorrow and then Lumen can arrange everything the day after?" Hunter suggested.

"That's a perfect idea, Hunter." Sparkle said in agreement. She then kissed him on the cheek. "I just hope that everything will be perfect tomorrow..."

"I'm sure it will be, my love..." Hunter spoke softly. He then hugged her close. "I love you..." He then whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Hunter." Sparkle whispered back.

* * *

_**R & R!**_


	4. The Engagement Party

_**Chapter 4: The Engagement Party**_

* * *

The next morning, Corona walked down the hall looking bored. A big smile soon spread across her face as she began to walk downstairs.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Sparkle were in the training room, waiting for Lumen, Igneous and Magma to arrive, so that they could tell them their big news.

"I'm so looking forward to telling everyone, aren't you Hunter?" Sparkle asked.

"Of course I am. I just hope that Corona hasn't already told them..." Hunter replied.

"I'm sure she hasn't, she's not like that." Sparkle said.

Soon, the others arrived. "You two sure got here fast." Lumen said.

"Well, we've been waiting for you guys." Hunter told him.

"We have the most exciting news to tell you!" Sparkle announced, beaming proudly.

Lumen's mouth dropped open. "Oh please no...don't tell me you're pregnant again!?"

"No silly! We're not having another baby, we already have Serena!" Sparkle answered, sounding annoyed.

"Well as long as you two haven't...um...you know...again." Lumen spoke slowly.

"We're engaged!" Hunter said proudly.

Igneous and Magma stared in shock. "You're what?" They said together.

Lumen was stunned. "My gosh...when?"

"Hunter propsed to me yesterday!" Sparkle said cheefully.

"Oh Sparkle, that's wonderful!" Lumen said proudly, giving his sister a hug.

"Hey guys!" Corona came downstairs. "Did you tell them?"

"We just did!" Hunter told her.

Sparkle nodded in agreement and then turned to Lumen. "And we want you to make preparations right away!"

"I'll be glad to sis, but first you should celebrate by having an engagement party!" Lumen said.

"Oh yes of course!" Sparkle said.

"Oh definately!" Hunter said in agreement.

"Then it's settled! I'll make an announcement to the kingdom in a moment and they'll all be invited if they wish." Lumen explained.

"Hey, we should invite Aqune too!" Corona declared.

"Absolutely not." Lumen said in a serious tone.

"But Prince, she's my sister!" Corona pleaded.

"Don't you even remember what happened to Hunter 11 months ago!?" Lumen asked in fury.

"Hey come on Lumen, don't bring that up, please!" Hunter spoke. "It wasn't her fault!"

"That's right! I think Aqune should be allowed to come!" Magma declared.

"Even thought she chose to still live with the Invectids 10 years ago, she is not a bad person." Igneous calmly explained to the prince.

"Please can we invite Aqune?" Sparkle begged her brother.

"Oh alright, she can come..." Lumen sighed.

"Thanks, Lumen. It means a lot." Sparkle smiled.

"Your welcome. In that case, I shall do the annoucement!" Lumen declared as he left the room.

Hours later after the announcement, people from all over Arachna arrived at Arachna Castle for Hunter and Sparkle's engagement party, which was in the newly-added ballroom. It was quite large so there was room for dancing and tables with food.

In her room, Sparkle was busy getting Serena ready. The little two-month-old was wearing bright blue baby clothes and had a pink bow in her hair. "There, now you look pretty, don't you?" Sparkle cooed, picking her up. She then began heading to the ballroom.

In there, the party was in full swing. Guests were already dancing and enjoying themselves. Hunter was standing next to Lumen and Igneous, patiently waiting for Sparkle to arrive.

Igneous then turned to him. "Hunter, I was wondering..."

"What?" Hunter asked the Arachnian knight.

"Have you picked your best man yet?" Igneous asked curiously.

"I already have...it's you!" Hunter grinned at him.

"Really? Oh thank you Hunter, I am honoured! I will not let you down!" Igneous beamed.

"I thought you'd choose Magma." Lumen said to Hunter with a smirk.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but then I thought Igneous would be better." Hunter explained.

Magma soon came over to them. "Hey there Hunter, am I going to be your best man?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Sorry Magma, but I've chosen Igneous as my best man."

Magma was in disbelief. "What!? Am I not worthy enough to be your best man!?"

"Well I thought Igneous would suit it better." Hunter tried to explain.

"Now that's just mean!" Magma said, looking disappointed.

"Aww come on, don't be like that, Magma." Igneous reassured him. "If I ever get married, I'd make you MY best man!"

"No you wouldn't! I'm obviously not good enough!" Magma complained, folding his arms.

"Don't get upset, Magma." Hunter put his arm around him. "I'll make it up to you..."

"How?" Magma asked hopefully.

"At my stag night, tomorrow I'll let you be my drinking buddy!" Hunter said cheerfully.

"Oh OK, that's sound's cool!" Magma soon cheered up.

Soon Sparkle arrived in the room with Serena. Everyone looked as she walked across the room over to Hunter. "Hey Hunter, your fiancee's here!" Lumen nudged Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter turned his head. "There you are, you took your time."

"Sorry, I had to get Serena ready." Sparkle smiled.

"You look lovely." Hunter complimented her.

Sparkle was wearing a dark blue dress with light blue shoes. "Thank you." She kissed him on the lips.

"And so do you, my little angel!" Hunter light poked Serena on the nose, making her gurgle happily.

Lumen soon noticed Sparkle's engagement ring. "How beautiful, sis."

Sparkle looked at the ring. "Oh yes it is, Hunter bought if from the castle town."

"Hunter, you certainly know how to pick the best things for my sister!" Lumen said.

"I sure do, Prince, I'll never let her down." Hunter said.

"Well you'd better not let her down...or else..." Lumen began, getting serious.

"Or else what?" Hunter asked nervously.

"...you'll have me to deal with!" Lumen replied.

"Oh Lumen, don't scare him like that! He won't let me down!" Sparkle told her brother.

"Well you never know, sis!" Lumen laughed.

"There's no way I'd let her down." Hunter said. "I'll be way too faithful to her!"

"Alright then, I believe you." Lumen spoke in a calm tone.

Hunter nodded to him and then looked at Sparkle. "Why do I get the feeling he's still be overprotective over you?"

"He's probably always gonna be like that, I'm afraid..." Sparkle replied.

"Hey I'm not as protective as I was years ago!" Lumen reassured her.

"I know you're not." Sparkle told him.

"You know what, I think it's time for a special annoucement..." Lumen said.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter spoke.

Lumen signalled the music to stop and walked across the ballroom. "Attention my people of Arachna, we have all been gathered here today to celebrate the engagement of my sister Princess Sparkle, and Hunter Steele. Now, will you all raise your glasses as we propose a toast, to wish them luck in their future, to Sparkle and Hunter!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Sparkle and Hunter!" Everyone soon clapped and cheered the couple.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Sparkle said, smiling.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it!" Hunter said.

When the music resumed and everyone got back to dancing, Hunter, Sparkle and Lumen went back to the others. "Lumen, that was so kind, I couldn't have for anything better!" Sparkle said to Lumen, hugging him.

"You're welcome, Sparkle." Lumen smiled at her.

Corona soon walked over to them. "Hey guys, look who's here!"

It was Aqune. "Oh Aqune, you finally made it!" Hunter said.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I haven't missed anything interesting." Aqune smiled.

"Well you just missed Lumen's wonderful announcement." Sparkle told her.

"Oh dear, that's too bad for me. Well, congratulations anyway! I'm so glad that you invited me!" Aqune said.

"Thanks. Will you be able to come to the wedding?" Hunter asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to make it!" Aqune reassured.

"That's great!" Corona told her sister, hugging her.

"It's nice to see you once in a while." Magma told Aqune.

"I know, I was so happy that I was invited here, I really wanted to see you all." Aqune told them happily.

"We're happy too, Aqune." Sparkle grinned.

Aqune grinned back and then noticed Serena in her arms. "Hello there." She cooed at the little red-haired baby. Serena looked at the purple-haired Spider Rider and gurgled. "Aww, she's such a sweetie, how old is she?"

"Two months." Sparkle answered.

"Aww, you are just adorable!" Aqune cooed even more at Serena, lightly poking her nose.

"We're glad you like her." Hunter said.

"Oh yes, I do love children." Aqune confessed. "And you must be a very proud father."

"I've never been more proud." Hunter beamed.

Aqune took another look at Serena. "She looks a lot like you."

Hunter nodded. "Yep. Almost the spitting image of me, aren't you?" He cooed at Serena.

Soon, a slow dance song played. Hunter soon turned to Sparkle. "So then my love, shall we have a dance?"

"Oh certainly..." Sparkle answered. She then went over to Lumen and handed Serena to him. Hunter then took her where everyone else was dancing and they began dancing in sync with the music. The rest of the Spider Riders watched the couple in amazement.

"Those two know how to dance..." Igneous commented.

"Yeah, it's so lovely to watch..." Lumen nodded in agreement. He looked down at Serena who seemed to be watching her parents on the dancefloor.

Then they watched as Hunter twirled Sparkle around in time to the music. Some people dancing stopped to watch them. Sparkle soon nuzzed her head so that it fit into Hunter's neck. "Hunter, this night is all I've ever dreamed of..."

"Me too, Sparkle..." Hunter replied, kissing her forehead. "In just two days, we'll get married, have our honeymoon and then we can have a better future together with Serena..."

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?" Sparkle asked.

"I was thinking we should honeymoon at this awesome hotel Corona told me about. It's near the beach. There's this room will this big double bed I saw in the brochure." Hunter explained.

"That sounds so perfect, Hunter." Sparkle gazed at him.

"It will be perfect, my love." Hunter spoke.

"I can't wait for our big day..." Sparkle sighed dreamily.

"Neither can I, Sparkle...neither can I." Hunter hugged his fiancee tightly as they continued dancing.

* * *

_**R & R!**_


	5. The Hen & Stag Night

**_Chapter 5: The Hen & Stag Night_**

* * *

After the enjoyment of their engagement party last night, Hunter and Sparkle were now enjoying their hen and stag do's. Hunter had gone out to Arachna's most popular bar with Lumen, Igneous, Magma and Slate, while Sparkle was at Arachna Castle. She was in the training room along with Corona, Aqune and Katy. Lily was also in the room, observing the young girls.

"Princess, I wanted to say thanks for inviting me here, I've always wanted to visit Arachna." Katy said.

"No problem. I'm also happy that you're coming to the wedding tomorrow!" Sparkle told the invectid girl.

"I'm actually surprised that you were allowed here. We are still sort of at war with the invectids." Corona said, sipping her gin juice.

"Yes, but still I don't believe in fighting, but it's nice that they haven't been attack the humans for weeks now." Katy explained.

"Can we focus on this hen party instead of talking about fighting, please?" Aqune begged, pouring herself some gin.

"Sorry." Corona and Katy said together.

"Yes, exactly. All I want is to enjoy my last night of freedom with my good friends." Sparkle said.

"We totally understand, Sparkle. You must be excited to be marrying Hunter." Katy spoke.

"Oh yes. I'm really looking forward to it! At the moment, everything has been perfect. We had a wonderful engagement party last night, Hunter bought me the most beautiful ring, and we have Serena." Sparkle explained.

"Wait, who's Serena?" Katy asked.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you!" Sparkle said. "Serena is our daughter."

Katy's mouth opened in shock. "You two...have a child!?"

Sparkle nodded proudly. "Yep. She's two months old now."

Katy shuddered at little. "So Hunter decided to get you in bed and f-"

"Katy!" Aqune shouted, imediately covering her mouth. "You're going into too much detail there!"

Sparkle couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, we "did it"! You don't have to describe it like THAT!"

"Sorry, I was shocked, you know" At least I know that you and Hunter are really happy together. Katy apologized, feeling embarrased.

"It's fine." Sparkle reassured her.

"Yes, as long as you don't decide to talk about that kind of subject!" Corona scolded.

"Alright, I won't, don't worry!" Katy assured them.

"Now how about we lay off the soft drinks and have some of this!" Corona reached into her bag and carried out four bottles of red vodka and some shot cups.

"I don't know, Corona. I haven't drunk that kind of stuff before..." Sparkle said nervously.

"Sparkle, you're getting married tomorrow! Have some fun! Just try it!" Corona began pouring wine into the four shot cups.

Then they raised them except for Sparkle. "All you have to do is down it quickly. It's easy!" Corona told her.

The princess nodded and raised her shot. "Ready?" Corona asked.

"Ready!" The three girls replied.

"GO!" Corona bellowed as they downed the first shot of vodka.

Sparkle gagged at the taste of it while Aqune and Katy just coughed, getting used to it. "Wow, that was...so cool!" Sparkle laughed.

"See, I told you it would be good!" Corona said to her.

Meanwhile at the bar, Hunter and the boys were having the time of their lives, laughing, chatting and drinking whisky. Igneous, Lumen and Slate were on their fourth drink while Magma (who was only on his third drink) was engaging Hunter in a conversation. "So tell me Hunter, where are you -hic- going for your -hic- romantic honeymoon?"

"A -hic- hotel near the -hic- beach." Hunter answered, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"So are you and Sparkle -hic- gonna get it on right away or-" Magma began, almost gagging on his drink.

"Maybe -hic- we will, I mean she will -hic- be my -hic- wife when we're there!" Hunter slurred. "Ugh man, I am SO damn wasted!"

"I think we all -hic- are!" Igneous bellowed.

"Hey Hunter, I've got a -hic- question for ya!" Slate called to the red-haired Spider Rider.

"What?" Hunter asked, his words still slurring.

"How did -hic- you get so -hic- damn lucky with the -hic- princess?" Slate also slurred his words.

"How? Because of -hic- my good -hic- looks and -hic- charm!" Hunter said with a smirk.

"Good -hic- looks!? Yeah, right!" Lumen burst out laughing. "You -hic- never were!"

"OK, maybe -hic- I wasn't -hic- back then, but look at me -hic- now!" Hunter gloated, giggling.

The other boys burst out in laughter. "I think -hic- we've had -hic- a little too much!" Magma shouted.

"-hic- Totally!" Igneous bellowed, downing the rest of his whiskey.

"Hey, I'm having all I can -hic- drink! I'm -hic- getting married tomorrow to the love of my -hic- life!" Hunter yelled, grabbing another bottle of whiskey.

"Actually, I think you've had enough!" The bartender said sternly, grabbing the bottle.

"Shutup Mr. -hic- Bartender!" Hunter slurred.

"How many has he had!?" The bartender demanded to the other boys.

"I don't -hic- know, maybe 5 or 6 glasses..." Magma answered.

"OK look, I know it's his big day tomorrow but look at him...he looks like he's gonna throw up any minute!" The bartender stared at Hunter who stumbled out of his chair.

"Aw -hic- man, I'm gonna be -hic- sick!" Hunter groaned. He then fell to his knees and threw up.

"Noooooo! Not on the damn floor!" The bartender yelled.

"Take a -hic- chill pill man, he's getting married tomorrow!" Lumen spoke, walking over to Hunter to help him up.

"That's it, party's over boys, let's -hic- get outta here." Slate said, stumbling towards the door. The other three boys followed him.

"This night -hic- was so damn awesome!" Hunter shouted, once they were outside.

"Heck yeah it was!" Magma nodded in agreement.

"Man, I'm gonna -hic- have one hell of a hangover in the morning..." Hunter muttered to himself.

Back at the hen party, the girls had drunk a few glasses of vodka. Corona and Katy were now dancing. Lily had hidden upstairs to avoid getting involved.

"Wooooooooo yeah!" Katy yelled, dancing like an egyptian.

"You -hic- had too much, Katy!" Corona slurred.

"So what if I -hic- have!" Katy bellowed in response.

Sparkle and Aqune were sitting at the table, resting their heads. "There is no way I'm gonna dance!" Sparkle mumbled.

"I think I'm getting a headache..." Aqune slurred.

"-hic- Me too..." Sparkle groaned. "But I'm not -hic- gonna let it spoil my mood!" She lifted her head up and turned to Corona and Katy, who were now on the floor laughing.

"Don't -hic- fall asleep!" Sparkle told them.

"What do you expect!? We're drunk!" Corona bellowed, trying to get up.

"Geez, be quiet, I have a headache!" Aqune yelled, getting up from the table.

"Hey, we supposed to be having a good -hic- time!" Katy yelled excitedly, getting up from the floor. She then noticed Sparkle heading upstairs. "Hey Miss Bride-to-Be, where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Serena, if you don't mind." Sparkle responded, almost tripping up the stairs.

"But you drunk too!" Corona told her.

"I'm not THAT drunk!" Sparkle yelled in reply, as she resumed walking upstairs. Once there she then thought. "Hmm, I'd better brush my teeth first, I can't go to Serena with booze breath..." She then headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Hunter and the boys were on their way back to the castle. "Man, I can't -hic- wait to get to bed!"

"Remember Hunter, you and the princess can't see each other until -hic- tomorrow!" Lumen reminded him.

"I know, I know." Hunter responded with a smirk.

Once they had got back home, they entered the training room to find Corona, Aqune and Katy passed out on the floor.

"The hell!?" Magma said quickly.

"They must have had -hic- too much..." Igneous muttered.

Corona suddenly woke up and groaned. "Oww, my head..." She then turned to see the boys staring. Ahh, what the...! You guys aren't supposed to be here!"

"Relax, I'm going straight to my room to get some shut-eye so that I'm prepared to -hic- marry Sparkle tomorrow." Hunter reassured her, heading for the stairs. "Where is Sparkle, by the way?"

"I think she -hic- went to check on your daughter..." Katy had also woken up.

"She has a name, you know!" Hunter said to the pink-haired invectid girl.

"Sorry, I forgot her name...what was it...uh...Selena?" Katy asked in confusion.

"Serena." Hunter corrected her.

"Right." Katy muttered.

Aqune soon woke up. "I'm going to bed too."

"What? You're -hic- staying here for the night?" Corona asked her sister.

"Yes. Buguese said I could..." Aqune replied.

"You mean you -hic- still trust that creep!?" Hunter asked.

Aqune glared at him. "Of course I do." She then began heading upstairs. She then saw Sparkle heading for her room. "Hey Sparkle, did you throw up or something?"

"No, I had to brush my -hic- teeth, my breath stunk of booze." Sparkle answered with a yawn.

OK, well goodnight then." Aqune said.

"Goodnight." Sparkle replied as she entered her room. She then walked to Serena's cot. Serena was awake and was holding her arms up. Sparkle smiled and lifted her out of the cot. She then grabbed a full bottle and began feeding her. As soon as she was done, Serena eventually fell asleep. Sparkle then put her back in her cot. She went over to her bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted. She soon settled down and feel asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Hunter had also arrived upstairs. When he passed Sparkle's room. he smiled. "She must be getting -hic- some rest..." he thought to himself. He then entered his own room and laid on his bed. "Man, I'm so looking forward to tomorrow..." He then yawned and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**R & R!**_


	6. A Wedding To Remember

_**Chapter 6(Final): A Wedding To Remember**_

* * *

In the ballroom of Arachna Castle, everything was set up and almost the entire kingdom had been invited. Today was the day. Hunter and Sparkle were busy getting ready for the best day of their lives: their wedding. In Hunter's room, Igneous, Magma and Slate were helping the nervous groom get ready.

"You guys didn't have to help me get ready you know..." Hunter told the boys.

"Are you kidding? We want to help you look your best! Once we're done, Sparkle will love you even more!" Magma declared with a grin.

Igneous nodded in agreement. "Are you feeling alright, Hunter? You're not nervous are you?"

"Me? Nervous...well OK, I am a little nervous." Hunter replied.

"Don't sweat it Hunter, you'll be fine!" Slate reassured him, patting his back.

Magma finally finished adjusting Hunter's tie and then turned him around to face the mirror.

"Perfect! Now you're ready!" Magma said.

"Wow...I actually look good in a suit." Hunter said in amazement.

"Alright, let's get going!" Igneous said, opening the door.

The other three boys nodded as they left the room, went downstairs and headed towards the ballroom.

Meanwhile outside Sparkle's room, Lumen was waiting for the bride to get ready. "I wonder what's keeping her? Hunter's probably at the ballroom by now." He thought. He then sighed and went up to the door. "Sparkle, are gonna be ready anytime soon? Hunter is probably waiting for you right now!"

"I'm coming! Hold on a second!" Sparkle answered from inside her room, quickly finishing off. Eventually she opened the door. "So, how do I look?"

Lumen smiled and nodded. "Beautiful. Hunter will certainly be impressed. Shall we go then?"

Sparkle nodded in agreement and they began walking downstairs.

In the ballroom, everyone was sitting in their seats. Hunter waited patiently for the bridal chorus to play. He looked at his best man, Igneous, and Sparkle's maid of honor, Corona. Magma was in his seat along with Aqune, who was holding Serena.

The wedding march began playing throughout the room. Everyone turned their heads. The doors opened to reveal Sparkle, as she began walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Lumen, who was giving her away. She was wearing a radiant pale blue wedding gown, with a blue sash supporting the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched a bouquet of violet roses and she had a purple clover decoration in her hair.

"She looks so beautiful..." Aqune whispered to Corona, who nodded in agreement.

Sparkle eventually took her place near her groom. Lumen then walked over to his seat.

The priest took his place and began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Princess Sparkle and Hunter Steele. If anyone has any objections as if to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke a word.

"Okay. They let's begin." The priest said as he continued. "Will you please face each other and join hands?" he then said, as Hunter and Sparkle faced each other and joined their hands. "Hunter Steele, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I do." Hunter replied.

"And Princess Sparkle, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?" he then asked.

"I do." Sparkle replied.

Then, it's time to present the rings. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest then told Slate, who was the ring bearer, placed the cushion that held the wedding rings between them. Hunter took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Hunter then slid the wedding ring on Sparkle's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Sparkle then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Hunter's ring finger.

The priest then smiled. "In as much as you, Princess Sparkle and Hunter Steele, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Hunter snuck his hand around Sparkle waist, and pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Once they broke out from their kiss, they walked up the aisle as everyone cheered for the newlywedded couple. Lumen began to tear up. "Sire, are you crying?" Igneous asked the prince.

"Of course I'm crying!" Lumen sniffed. "It's just so beautiful. My sister is turning into a woman, and soon she won't need me anymore..."

Hours later, after their wedding reception, Hunter and Sparkle were now saying goodbye to their friends before heading off on their honeymoon.

"I hope you two have a great time." Corona told the newlyweds.

"Oh, we will." Hunter replied.

Sparkle walked over to Lumen, who was holding Serena. "Bye bye sweetie, Mommy's gotta go now." She cooed at her daughter. Serena gurgled in reply. Sparkle then looked at Lumen, who had tears in his eyes. "Lumen?"

"Well...I don't know how it happened but...just look at you. Who would have thought that my little sister would blossom into such a beautiful girl?" Lumen sniffed.

"Oh Lumen, you'll be alright..." Sparkle reassured him. "You've got Corona, Igneous, Magma and Slate to keep you company while I'm gone."

"I know sis, but it's just that...you're all grown up and now you won't need me anymore.." Lumen said.

Sparkle smiled and hugged him, careful not to squash Serena.

"Shall we go then, my love?" Hunter asked his wife, after saying goodbye to Serena.

"Yes." Sparkle replied.

Hunter called out Shadow from his manacle and the newly wed couple climbed onto to him. They then waved goodbye to their friends as they rode off into the sunset. When they were halfway out of the kingdom, they looked at each other and they shared a romantic kiss. It was official; they were so happy with each other.

* * *

**_Hope you have enjoyed this fic! (Yeah, the ending is kinda corny...) R & R!_**


End file.
